wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Uranium Marines
The Uranium Marines, formerly known as the Asbestos Reavers, are a loyalist Iron Hands successor chapter from the 3rd founding. They specialize in using high powered ordinance, siege-breaking, demolitions, and space hulk retrieval. Famously they collect, retain and maintain ancient weapons, including more than a few superweapons. History Foundation Originally founded as the “Asbestos Reavers” during the 3rd found with excess troops from the Storm Walkers legion (later known as the Iron Hands chapter) who had been on detached garrison duty. They were not given a full strength chapter, only 6 companies, but it was more than suitable for their task. These initial marines were assigned the job of maintaining and guarding several superweapons of the Emperor’s own design. Their name comes from the fact that among the arsenal they stood sentry over was a large number of atomic weapons. Over time the weapons stored at what would become their Fortress Monastery, “The Eternal Wall”, were taken or used. What remained was forgotten technologies, old wargear, and a large arsenal of large ordinance. Early History When not off on campaign the Uranium Marines maintained their vigilance, always keeping at least 2 companies, plus their scout company, at their fortress to prevent a raid on their compound. That finally happened in 831.M33 when a lightning raid by chaos forces equivalent to a full chapter hit their fortress-world of Sabel-Hel. The Uranium Marines famously defended their arsenal by using elements of it and employing effective defensive tactics. When the fighting had stopped and the countless heretics lay still the Uranium Marines had lost 2-3rds of those guarding their fortress and deeply irritated the surface of their (once habitable) fortress-moon. Still- they stood undefeated and were heralded as heroes. The Uranium Marines Celebrated in the very halls of the Palace of Terra itself the Asbestos Reavers were reinforced, rearmed, and re-christened (though not re-founded) as the “Uranium Marines”. They were given greater prestige and assigned a whole host of new artifacts to guard (and tinker with). Their motto, “The Wall Still Stands” is taken from the raid attempted by chaos. Gene Seed The Uranium Marines are from Iron Hands genetic stock and are as pure as their 1st founding chapter. Despite working around atomic a lot they seem to have maintained a high level of genetic purity. As they split off from their parent chapter so early (the 3rd founding) they are an excellent example of a chapter that has maintained their purity well. Chapter Culture The motto of the Iron Hands is “Flesh is Weak” and the Uranium Marines do honor to their progenitor in that they extensively modify their body with cybernetics. The chapter also has an obsession with atomic energy and weapons, tinkering with the stuff almost constantly. Senior members of their chapter wear relics from their vault, ancient armor that sometimes dates all the way back to the days of the Thunder Warriors. They constantly forge and re-forge their equipment to make it better; each marine is expected to be an accomplished smith by the time they are a Sergeant. Organization Like the Iron Hands the Uranium Marines are organized in a semi-codex compliant fashion. They are organized into independent clan-companies though, unlike the Iron Hands, they maintain a separate scout company. While the clans are free to do their own recruiting, the Uranium Marines force all initiates to undergo training (mostly technical) at The Wall and stand guard as all marines must (it is a sacred honor). This early mixing in the scout company creates a closer bond between the clan-companies. Fortress Worlds Each of the clan companies maintain a “fortress-moon” in the Sabel-Arixis system. The primary (once) inhabitable world Sabel-Hel serves as the seat of power for the chapter and contains the impregnable fortress known as “The Eternal Wall” which sits atop the chapter’s vaults. Three companies, 2 clan-companies and the scout company, maintain a vigil on the planet’s surface and rotate out one clan every decade. Leadership The leadership of the chapter as a whole is managed by a clan-council, though the clan captains from the two clans currently on vigil on Sable-Hel are given supreme authority. They are styled as co-consuls and rule with the consent of the clan-council. Units As clans must act independently resources are spread around a little more evenly. Most clans have at least 1 veteran squad (exchanging it for a tactical squad with the “1st company”) and, given their proclivity for heavy ordnance and defensive tactics, the Uranium Marines have a disproportionately high number of devastator marines. Clans Clan Cadwalader The members of Clan Cadwalader are celebrated as the most skilled members of the chapter. They are excessively discerning in their selection of new recruits who will serve on the tactical squads they employ for many years before being allowed to serve in their veteran squads. To become a Cadwalader Elite requires a “rite of passage” for the marine and this is often a period of service with another organization or chapter. These marines are seconded to either the Deathwatch, the Inquisition, or the Iron Hands/one of their successors to earn the right to call themselves a Cadwalader Elite. The clan believes that a diverse education in the art of war is essential to producing good soldiers. Cadwalader Elites carry mementos of their service onto the battlefield with them to remind them of the journey that has led them here. Cadwalader Elites always serve as the bodyguards of the Consuls and a senior member of Clan Cadwalader always serves as the master of recruits. Because of this position of honor clan Cadwalader cannot hold a consulship, nor do they take a turn on vigil at The Eternal Wall. Not to be denied this honor, Clan Cadwalader is allowed to send a single squad of Cadwalader Elites to guard the innermost sanctum of the vaults. Scions of Elwood The Scions of Clan Elwood are somewhat reclusive and do not speak particularly often in clan council meetings. They are however exceptional musicians who play mournful tunes as they enter the fray. The melodies they produce have been known to quell the hearts of Noise Marines and send them into a suicidal spiral. They are named after one of the 1st two consuls of the chapter, Joliet Elwood, and praise his memory with their every victory. The Iron Legion of Maddix Clan Maddix has a powerful army of combat servitors that they employ on the battlefield alongside their battle brothers. Each servitor is slaved to a particular brother and follows their commands unquestionably. They will sometimes deploy squads that consist of only 1 or 2 battle brothers with a host of combat servitors linked to them. Clan Constrixtor Clan Constrixtor have dove further into their extensive body modifications that their peers. They are often indistinguishable from servitors when they are out of their armor and all wear a metallic mask over their faces or have fully cybernetic skulls. They are regarded as turs, standoffish, and overly critical but no one doubts their efficiency in battle. Heroes of Uren Unlike other clans the self-proclaimed “Heroes of Uren” do not modify their body with cybernetics. Instead, they engage in dark bio-engineering projects that flirt with being heretical. The forces of Clan Uren always seem just a bit bigger, stronger, and more aggressive their brothers. For some reason, they also have the highest rate of mutation in the chapter... Morgan’s Reavers Clan Morgan is fleet-based and is comprised entirely of assault troops. They have a reputation for being rowdy, aggressive, and disrespectful of rules and traditions. Despite this, none can hold a candle to them in terms of their martial prowess or terrible efficiency at assaults. Stable of Heaven A predominantly vehicle-based clan, the Stable of Heaven utilizes assault bikes and other fast-attack vehicles to great effectiveness. The Clan Heaven forces are deployed ahead of the main body of Uranium Marine forces via fast ships with little to no armor. Knights of Tudor Established as a martial order, the Knights of Tudor are assault specialists who are best at fighting defensive engagements and/or close-quarter battles. It is said that a Tudor Knight is equal to 10 times his number when armed with only a knife and situated in a hallway. They carry distinctive shields and exotic melee weapons that they draw from the vault. Scions of Harvard The true masters of atomic power are the Scions of Harvard who employ the heaviest weapons in the chapter. Their barrages are so well coordinated, their aim so true, and the aresniel they wield is so powerful that they once took down a chaos titan with naught more than their devastators squads. Their name is an homage to one of the 1st two consuls of the chapter, Percival Harvard. Scout Company While each clan recruits their own marines and trains them, all members of the chapter spend time as scouts. The leader of each squad is a marine from one of the chapters who is well regarded, often a veteran, so the chapter has exceptionally skilled scout sergeants. The cultural blending that occurs between clans in this company is vital to the cohesion of the chapter as a whole. Technology TBA ConstructionVet.png ConstructionTac.png